


Naptime

by SassySnowSock



Category: Shapes and Their Influence (TheseusInTheMaze)
Genre: Gen, She is sleeping on the soft bed of the queen that rescued her thinking she was just a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Hazel sleeps in Luxury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hi TheseusInTheMaze! I hope you don't mind this very sketchy drawing of your very cute fic! When I saw that you requested people to create based on your OW I decided to go see what there was, and I liked the idea here. I feel a little bad inflicting my sub-par art upon your fic, but hopefully it still brings a bit of joy. :D Please imagine that the Lady has just gotten off the other side of the bed, and is staring fondly at the kitty.


End file.
